


Classes

by Tortellini



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish Loves Ronan Lynch, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crushes, Cute, Cute Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish, Epic Friendship, Established Relationship, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Implied Relationships, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Relationship(s), Romantic Friendship, Ronan Lynch Has Feelings, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch is Bad at Feelings, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-19 22:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14882648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: To his friends' dismay, it's not really any surprise that Ronan Lynch isn't doing well in his classes. It's not that he's not smart--on the contrary. No, he just doesn't seem to care in the barest, most raw sense. Can Gansey and Adam try to convince him some other way...~?Oneshot/drabble





	Classes

"Ronan!"

Ronan Lynch huffed out a sigh. He was on the couch with Adam, trying to spend some quality fucking time with him for once, but it just seemed like Gansey was out to get him. Maybe it was karma. And if it was, to be totally fair he probably deserved it for all the shit he'd put them through.

He craned his neck around to glare. "What?"

"Your grades are awful." He, Gansey, crossed his arms.

Ronan didn't want to listen to him bitch. He turned back around and tried not to make it so obvious that he was leaning against Adam the way he was. He had to be cool at flirting. Duh.

"Hey Ronan?"

He was about to huff again when he realized it was Adam. "Huh?"

"You've got something on your face."

What? What was he talking about? "Huh--?"

Adam turned his cheek and kissed him. When he pulled away, Ronan was dazed. Gansey took this as an opportunity to make his point again.

"You need to get your grades up, man." he paused. "Maybe take some harder classes?"

"Listen." Ronan turned to look at him. "The only AP classes I take are Adam Parrish classes. Got it?"

Now it was Adam's turn to blush. Ronan took all of this as a success.


End file.
